The empathy of the desperate
by Kanondesgemeaux
Summary: Saku n'a plus d'espoir ni de rêve. Elle déteste ce monde et n'attend plus rien de la vie. Mais ce qui la fait tenir c'est cette haine qu'elle a contre ce qui lui on arraché son frère et compte bien le leur faire payé. et le jour ou elle se retrouve a son tour dans cette tuerie. Elle ferra tout pour ce vengé de Danganronpa en temps que la nouvelle ultime du desespoir


Le monde de danganronpa n'est pas de moi et appartiens a playstation et compagnie.

Je tien a préscisé que je n'ai joué que je n'ai joué que a V3 et il peut avoir du spoil.

Dernière chose. Je suis dyslexique ( on peut même dire que je suis la dyslexique ultime ) alors pardon pour les faute.

* * *

Je courrait. Je courrait vers cette lumière qui se fessait happé petit a petit par les ténèbres. Tout était noir autour de moi et le sol était recouvert par une fine pellicule d'eau et mes pas résonné avec les goutte d'eau qui tombé  
Soudain une chaîne m'attrapa par la gorge et m'étouffa en me tirant en arrière.  
-Attend. Criai-je vers la lumière.  
Celle si se retourna et je tendis ma main pour l'attrapez mais malgré les quelque millimètre qui me manquer je ni parvins pas.  
Malgré la silhouette flou, je la vis sourire en me regardant  
\- Promet moi de les sauver.  
Hein ? D'un coup la chêne tira plus fort et je vis happé par l'obscurité.

 **§**

 **Prologue**

 **§**

Je me réveillais le souffle cours. Un rêve, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Je me redressais. Je m'était endormi sur un bureau de classe. Quant étais-je arrivé la ? Je n'avait aucun souvenir de plus de vingt quatre heure. Je me grattais la tête et je ressentis une douleur et sentis une boss.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arriver a la fin ?!  
Je jeta un regarde autour de moi. Je vis des plaque de fer au fenêtre. Ce qui expliquais cette lumière cloque. La pièce était illuminé que par les néon. Un écran géant était accroché au plafond, les vitre était cassé et il y avait des toile d'araignée dans les coin. Soudain j'entendis un bruis venant d'un des cassier. Je m'approcha et ouvris, et ce que je vis...

-Na mais on peut plus faire une petite sieste tranquille ?!

...

-Euh je m'excuse mais... Que fessait tu enfermé dans ce casier ?

Le garçon semblait enfin remarquer ou il était.

-A oui. Je me disait que c'était pas très confortable ahahahaha.

Il sortie de son lit de fortune.

\- Mais c'est pas ma chambre.

\- Sans blague. Tu sais pas ou nous somme par hasard ?

Il mis sa main sous son menton et parait réfléchir

aucune idée. Fit il avec un grand sourire

Ooook je suis tombé sur un emmerdeur

\- Au faite tes qui ? Ma maman ma toujours dit de ne pas parler au inconnu

-Tes un minus mais ça se vois que tu est un lycéen alors ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi.

\- Tes pas drôle. Dit il en me tirant la langue.

-Mais bon vu que tu ma percé a jour, je me présente. Je m'appel Jòku akané et je suis le farceur ultime.

Un ultime ?! mais alors... ?

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis un autre garçon déboulé.

-Tien il y en a deux ici aussi. He !vous aussi vous savait pas ce que vous faite la ?

-Si on est était capturé par des alienne et ou va se faire bouffer si on s'échappe pas.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Je frappa Jòku a la tête.

-Arrête avec tes blague pourri

Puis je me retournais vers le nouveau arrivant.

-Par hasard il y en a d'autre comme nous ?

-Ouais avec vous en tout on est Seize.

C'est bien ce que je douter

-Plus la peine de chercher. on est au complet. Ou son les autre ?

. Ha euh au gymnase.

-Ok allons y. Quelque chose me dit qu'on aura toute les explication une fois la bas.

Je pris la tête avant de me rendre compte que je connaissais pas encore le bâtiment.

-Heu tu peut nous montré le chemin ?

Ok suivez moi. Au faite moi c'est Rinkusu Otomé, je suis le sniper ultime.

Jòku se présenta a nouveau, puis les deux se retourna vers moi.

-... Moi c'est Sakura Takatsu. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appel Saku.

-Et c'est quoi ton don ?

-Je n'en est pas.

Après avoir dit ça le silence s'estala.

On suivis Rin jusqu'au bout du couloir ou il y avait une grade porte.

-Voila l'entré l'intérieur du gymnase. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de bien exploré mais j'ai aussi vu des escalier.

On entrais et je vis affectivement d'autre élève. en tout on était huit fille et huit garçon.

-He tu nous a ramener d'autre bouffon de ton genre ?

C'était une fille qui avais un look de vrai garçon manqué.

-Yo. Je vous présente Kaizutsi amato. C'est la Hackerse ultime.

-Ouais alors faite attention car je paurrais montré a tout le monde sur quel site porno vous allait.

... Une taré de plus. Je sais pas si je préfèrais pas plus tôt Jòku toute compte fait.

D'un coup on se retrouva dans le noir et un coin de la sale fut éclairé sur un ours en peluche mi blanc mi noir.

-Salut bande de naze vous allait bien OUPOUPOU ?!

La lumière revins.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais le peux qui liron cette fic de merde le sais déjà alors je vais pas passé par quatre chemin. Commença l'ours en peluche.

-Déjà de un... JE SUIS PAS UNE PELUCHE MAIS MONOKOUMA! et je suis votre directeur. De deux vous êtes enfermé avec aucune possibilité de vous enfuir. Votre seul chance de partir d'ici c'est de vous entre tué jusqu'à qu'il en reste que deux OUPOUPOU.

Des murmur commencé ici et la.

-Quoi ?!

-Qu'est ce qu'il raconte?

-Nous entre tuez ?

-Il est malade!

Je me précipitais vers lui et l'attrapa.

-Tu crois que je vais participé a ton petit jeu ? Tu rêve complètement.

Je l'envoya boulé au loin en sachant très bien qu'il allais explosé.

-Oupoupou

Je me retournais et vis le même ours noir et blanc qui venait explosé.

-Oupoupou. tu a de la chance. Mais au moins ça montre l'exemple a ne pas suivre. Tenez des monopad. La aussi les habituez savent alors lisez les règle en silence.

Je regardais mon monopad et un truc me choqua.

-qu'est ce qui y a ? c'est ton don qui te plait pas ?

Il pris une vois sensuelle.

-Tu devrait être fière d'être le nouveau ultime du désespoir OUPOUPOU !

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi et commencer a se méfier.

Grand bien leur face qu'ils se méfient de cherche de toute façon pas le contacte.

-Bon par contre il y a quand même une nouveauté cette année.

Tout le monde reporta son attention vers Monokouma

-Cette année vous aurait droit a un prof. C'est pas beau ça ?

La porte s'ouvris et je reconnu vite le nouveau arrivant, habillé de noir et son visage a moitié caché par une casquette.

-Toi ?! criai-je.

Le prof n'était autre que l'un des survivant du dernier Danganronpa. Shuichi Saihara.

 **(Ending : Dear You )**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt


End file.
